Jealousy
by DarkAngel62018
Summary: Bella and Edward are perfect for each other but when someone attempts to rip them apart their bonds begins to break and Bella needs to find a way to pick up all the peices. Rated T for violence.
1. Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Author's Note: I know that nightmare in Paradise was my first posted fanfiction but I found one written LONG before. R&R

* * *

The rain awoke me from my dream. I rolled over to see the clock on my nightstand, 2:30 a.m. As I rolled back over to fall back asleep only to feel a cool touch on my face.

"Bella, go back to sleep," said the voice of an angel. Then his cool lips touched my forehead and I fell into a deep sleep again.

_Breeze and sun. Cool air and soft grass. I looked up, there he was, my angel, Edward. I was sitting in his lap, his arms around me, holding me in an iron brace. My head was resting against his cool chest. He spoke so softly "Bella, I love you. It is time to get up Bella."_

I rolled over again to the sound of Edward's voice near me. I groaned and try to roll over to go back to sleep when a there was a tug on my arm and then I was in the air. "Bella."

"Please just a few more minutes."

"Bella, it is sunny outside that means we can't go to school." I tried to sit up but I was sitting in his arms in the rocking chair by the window. I looked up and rubbed my tired eyes. As my eyes came back into focus I could see there was a grin on his beautiful face. "Well good morning sleepy head," he said as he let me go.

"Good morning I will be right back." He nodded and flashed his perfect teeth. I grabbed my towel and ran into the bathroom. The warm shower on my back was relaxing but all I could think about was Edward's perfection sitting in my room waiting. I got dresses and put my hair into a ponytail and went back into my bedroom. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me to my awaiting breakfast on the table.

We were in the Volvo my hair was blowing out the window. My hand was intertwined in Edward's. I could feel his eyes on me every now and then. The wind was cool on my face and causing my mind to think of nothing but home. The wind on my face suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"Umm…." Looking into his topaz I lost my train of thought. "Sorry, home." He nodded and I stepped out of the car into the heat of the day.

He was crouched over when I got out. I knew what that meant….. running. I got onto his back and closed my eyes. Before I knew it we were then in the meadow. It was more beautiful than ever. As I spun around with my arms open to see everything I fell. I was lying in the damp grass.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine," I replied laughing.

"Good you had me scared for a moment." He plopped to the ground and pulled me close. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest and listened to his breathing. He finally spoke, "Tell me what you're thinking."

I let out a sigh, "I was thinking about how I wanted this moment to last forever…"

"And…."

"And that if you change me it will last forever."

"You know that won't happen I am not going to do that to you. I can't put you through that kind of pain besides you don't want to be a monster."

"I do if it means to be with you…. Forever." He shook his head and didn't say another word. We sat there till the shadows almost touched our feet. He stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"We need to get home Charlie will be home soon."

As I was unlocking the front door I could hear the phone ring from inside. I ran to the phone and answered I couldn't tell who it was, they were crying. "Hello?"

"Hey…. It's me Jess."

"Hey Jess are you okay?"

"No… I need to talk to you. Mike broke up with me today."

"I am so so so so so so sorry," I could hear the water boiling so I knew Edward was starting dinner for me. "Jess I have to go, I will be at school tomorrow talk to you then okay."

I could hear her blowing her nose, "Okay bye."

"Bye Jess." I hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen to help Edward. I walked over to the pot full of noodles and started to stir the pot when Edward asked what was wrong with Jess. "Mike broke up with her today," I told him.

"Charlie is almost here and I have to go I will be back later okay?"

"Okay I'll see you later," his lips touched mine and I pulled away.

"I love you," we said in unison. He let me go and walked out the door.

Charlie walked in the door not to long after. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Ch- dad."

"How was your day?"

"Good as always." As long as I was with Edward my day was PERFECT!!

We ate dinner in silence. I looked up only when I felt like Charlie's eyes were on me. I smiled and went back to my dinner.

After dinner I went upstairs to check my email and study for my test on Friday. After a few hours of studying I could hear breathing coming from behind me. I spun around to see Edward's beautiful face. I dropped everything and crawled into his arms. "Were you having fun?"

I just smiled and nodded. "Can I have a human minute?"

"Yes. I will be here when you get back."

I grabbed my pajamas and towel and went into the bathroom. I didn't know how long I was in the shower but when I got out the house was dead silent. I could hear Charlie's snoring. As I walked to my room I heard the clock down stairs, the clock chimed 9 times and I ran to my room.

"Sorry. I love you," I said climbing into his arms. He smiled and opened is arms wide as if to accept my apology. He carried me to my bed and rocked me into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Review Please

I will update the Chapter when I have 5 reviews!!


	2. Six Months

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Author's note: This chapter is better that the first Supersillee**

**

* * *

**

**When I awoke I couldn't find my Edward anywhere. I sat up with bloodshot eyes and yelled for him. "Edward. Edward." No response. I slowly hopped out of bed and before my feet touched the ground I was in the air. My heart fluttered. "Edward you should have answered me."**

"**Bella I was trying to surprise you. Do you know what today is?"**

"**Edward I don't want to play any guessing games this smorning just put me down so I can get ready for school." He set me down on my cold floor; I tried to keep myself angry but had to run out the door with my clothes. **

**I hopped in the shower and thought of his face only to wonder if he thought I forgot what today really was. When I got out and blowed dry my hair I realized he would be in shock when I surprised him with his gift. As I ran out of the bathroom I could smell the sweet smell of eggs and bacon coming up the stairs. I ran into my room and grabbed his gift from the bottom of my closet.**

"**Happy sixth month anniversary, Edward," I said walking into the kitchen with his present in hand. A smile spread across his lips.**

"**Happy sixth month anniversary, Bella." He handed me a small box as I handed him his present. "Bella I love it," a smile on his face, "I can't believe you found it. It must have cost you a fortune."**

"**All my money and love. Well not everyone could buy the original sheet music of Billy Joel." There was a smile on his face as on mine. "Edward is something burning?" He let me go as we both ran for the stove.**

"**Sorry about breakfast. You want anything else?" **

"**I will just have some cereal," I said as I walked over to the cabinet to get my breakfast.**

"**Are you gonna open that?" **

"**Sorry I wanted to see the look on your face first." I said as I opened the perfect silver paper. "O my God it is so beautiful," there were tears in my eyes I cupped my hand over my mouth as the tears flowed. **

"**Turn around" – he picked up the silver chain and put it around my neck. Upon the chain was a locket with our initials on it. "We better get to school or we are gonna be late." He lifted me up as I grabbed my bag pack and carried me to the car. **

**When we arrived at school everyone was in the courtyard. Alice ran to me and kissed my cheek as she did every morning. "How did you like it?"**

"**Alice I loved it. It was so beautiful."**

"**I picked it out for him," she put he hands maing a cup around her mouth as if Edward couldn't hear her, "he had no idea what he was doing."**

**I looked up to see Edward glaring at her and I smiled. "Well I love it all the same."**

"**Bella, Bella can I talk to you," yelled Mike from the other side of the court.**

"**Edward, I will see you in first period." I reached up and gave him a kiss.**

**"Bella, be careful," he said as I walked over to Mike.**

"**Hey Mike what's up?" **

"**Bella I want you to know something," he said pulling me on the other side of the gym. Then he spun me around and kissed me. I couldn't get away he was holding me to him.**

**When I finally pulled away, "Mike wha..., wha...," I couldn't speak I was in shock I turned and ran as fast as I could to my Edward.**

"**Edward, EDWARD!!" There were tears in my eyes as I ran and half way there I fell and skinned my knee on the sidewalk. I was being lifted by my angel. He pulled me close to him and kisses my head.**

"**Bella what happened?"**

"**He, he, he, he kissed me."**

"**WHAT?" There was no life in his eyes. The same look he had before he kissed me and left to hunt the tracker the sight shot shivers up my spine. He was looking at Mike and heard him let out a low growl in the back of his throat. **

* * *

**I will not update till I have 15 reviews**


	3. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilgiht

A/N: I am sorry this is a short Chapter but I had to take FCAT for those of you whom don't know what that is it is a huge test that is paointless and was only invented to torture kids for a good three hours. So I have been getting extra sleep and relaxing so I am well prepared for th test.

A/N #2: Ya'll took a long time to update. No before I can updat me chapter again I need 25 reviews!! Good Luck

A/N #3: I need an editor if you are interested message me. I have 3 stories but you can choose the stories to edit. Please help me out here.

* * *

I looked up through my blur of tears to see Edward looking at me, eyes filled with sorrow. "Bella you have to calm down." He was sitting on the ground as I sat in his lap. Though he started to stand and pick me up.

"He ruined everything and…," I was gasping for air now. Edward was cradling me in his stone cold arms. Sweat was rolling down my face and Alice was wiping it away. Suddenly, I guess from crying so much leaned over and puked on the sidewalk.

Edward handed me to Alice, "Take her to the bathroom while I tell the nurse that she we are ALL going home," he said in a stern voice. Alice nodded and carried me away to the closest girl's bathroom.

I was sitting on the counter and Alice ran cool water onto a paper towel and started to dab it on my face. "Bella come here," she held out her arms and I leaned in to give her a hug. "Shhh, everything is going to be okay I promise." I wasn't letting go somehow her touch made me feel batter. Tears dripped form my cheeks onto her shirt leaving small wet dark blue circles. After a while my breathing became simi normal and my eyes stung I pulled away from Alice and wiped the watery residue from my eyes. Alice lifted me off the counter and helped me to the car; I couldn't keep my eyes open they hurt so badly. When we reached the Volvo she told me to lay down in the backseat and placed my jacket under my head. I closed my eyes and was slowly slipped into my dreams.

"Is she okay?"

"I just put her in the car and she fell asleep so I guess." I know those voices. Alice? Edward?

"Bella, Bella honey, wake up." There were hands on my shoulders and they were shaking my so lightly.

"Hi Edward," I said with a groggy feeling suddenly washing over my body. He grinned my heart leap. Then I closed my eyes and sleep filled me.

I don't remember how I got an Edward's couch but I was feeling fine. My stomach didn't hurt anymore and I was wide awake. I looked around the room with no sign of anyone. "Edward? Alice?" I whispered knowing they would hear me. From outside the door I heard "she's awake" but didn't know the voice.

Edward walked into the room and at vampire speed ran to the couch and put his arms around me. I noticed that he changed his clothes, did I puke on him? "Well, how are you feeling?"

"Fine but… my eyes are sore," I smiled and he laughed. "Edward can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"How come you didn't hear Mike's thoughts before he… you know." As I spoke his eyes grew extremely dark, darker then ever before.

"I don't know why but when I heard you scream my name I ran to you and by then you had already fell." He drew a smile that faded quickly. "There was nothing there when I was trying to listen. It was like he knew how to block his thoughts from me," He laid his head in his hands and stood up. "Bella, I wanted to kill him… then and there."

I stood up and placed my hands on his back and he turned. Then we kissed long and hard. I opened my eyes to see two dark circles looking into mine. I started to feel light headed and I pulled away but his hands were clutched hard on my arms. He pulled me close and placed his head on my shoulders and sobbed tearless sobs. "Bella I feel so weak now… around you I don't wish to hurt you but I have to go."

"Edward, no-"I grabbed his hand to stop him, "I love you too much and you are not leaving and taking the only thing I have ever loved away." I dropped his hand and looked into his eyes, tears now starting to fill in mine.

"Bella I have to," his voice was barely above a whisper now. He lifted me and kissed my lips hard. Before I could think he was gone.

I feel to the ground as the tears flowed freely now and whispered, "why?"

* * *

Review People the sooner I get 25 reviews the faster I update: p


End file.
